The present invention relates to an instantaneous load sensor of a motor vehicle incorporated in a suspension assembly of the vehicle.
It is known that it is desirable to measure the instantaneous load of a motor vehicle in order to control a brake corrector in the appropriate way. It is likewise desirable to arrange such a sensor in the suspension so as to prevent errors of interpretation attributable to controlled changes in the attitude of the vehicle.
Such a sensor is known, for example, from the document DE-A-3,329,140, according to which the sensor and corrector are incorporated in the suspension arm. Such a solution is not very satisfactory because it requires a modification of the suspension element itself, especially its length.